Kagerou Days -Another Story-
by jheyjette
Summary: On August 15th, a girl awoke as tears streamed down her eyes. "I failed this time too." The time loops from Hiyori's perspective.


**Loop 1**

Hiyori sat idly on the swing, stroking the black cat she had finally managed to catch. Hibiya sat on the swing next to her, his breath haggard from trying to keep up with her as she chased the cat around the city.

"Will you stop breathing so loudly? It's gross."

"S-sorry!"

Hiyori let out a loud "Hmmph!" before swiftly turning her head away and returning her attention back to the purring fluff on her lap. She smiled contentedly as she continued to softly stroke the cat's fur. The cat let out a soft meow in response, causing Hiyori's smile to grow even wider.

 _Cats are the cutest creatures in the world! Thank you for creating cats, God!_

Suddenly, Hiyori felt a jolt as the cat jumped off from her lap. "Ah, wait!" Hiyori quickly gave chase, not willing to lose sight of the cat again.

"Hiyori, wait!"

Hiyori paid Hibiya no mind, choosing to continue on her pursuit of the cat. _Geez, he doesn't have to keep following me around!_

" **HIYORI!"**

" _WHAT?!"_

Hiyori turned around just as she heard the loud beeping of a truck's horn. Her entire body froze as she stared at the incoming truck, feet rooted to the ground. She willed her legs to move, for her body to move, but it was useless. She stood there, staring as death came charging at her, rearing its daunting scythe. _Ah, so this is it, huh? What a foolish way to die. Mom and Dad are going to be really upset. And Hibiya…I never properly thanked him…For listening to all of my selfish requests._ Hiyori shut her eyes tight, waiting for the impending crash that would end her life…

 _Crash!_

Hiyori felt a larger force push her aside. Her body hit the ground hard, and she winced in pain as her skin scratched the rough asphalt. As she slowly, tentatively, opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings.

"I'm…I'm alive?"

As Hiyori moved about, checking for any major injuries amidst the scrapes and bruises, she felt an odd sensation. Warm liquid was oozing on the ground. She moved closer to inspect it before quickly jerking away. _It-it's blood! Is it mine?! But there's so much!_ Her eyes followed the trail before it finally landed on the source. A small battered body with familiar, light brown hair. Hiyori froze.

"H-Hibiya?"

Hiyori moved closer, her whole body shaking. _No…No! No! No! No! No!_ She reached a trembling hand out, touching the boy's shoulder. "Hey, Hibiya? Wake up…It's not good…to lie down here…in the middle of the street…Hibiya, are you listening? Hey…Why aren't you answering?" Hiyori moved closer, willing her body to move. She placed her arms around Hibiya's body, lifting his face so that it faced hers. His eyes…were wide open…As if he were frozen in time before the truck hit -

"It's my fault."

Hiyori felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she clutched tighter to Hibiya's body. She stayed like that for a while, sobbing and shrieking, pleading again and again for the brunet to awaken. She's not sure when, but at some point, a crowd had gathered. There was yelling, sirens were heard in the distance, murmurs among the crowd - "He's so young!" "You think he'll make it?" "It's too late, man" "Oh, that poor girl" "Do you think they'll sue the truck driver?"

But all of the noise was drowned out by Hiyori's constant wailing because none of it mattered now. Hibiya was - no, _is_ dead - all because of her. All because she _had_ to chase that cat. Because she was so, _so,_ foolish. If only, if only -

"If only I could go back in time."

 **Loop 2**

Hiyori wakes up to the sound of her phone's alarm clock.

 _A dream? Oh thank God. Thank God that was just a dream._

Hiyori quickly got out of bed and made a mad dash downstairs.

"Hibiya!"

"Huh? O-oh! Good morning, Hiyori!"

Hiyori let out a relieved smile before quickly bringing her face back to a neutral expression.

"Y-yeah. Good morning to you too. Uh, where's Konoha-san?"

Hibiya's face quickly turned sour as he gestured to the white-haired teen's room.

"Still sleeping. He probably won't wake up in another four hours or so."

"Oh, I see. You had breakfast already?"

"Huh? No, not yet. I was just about to. By the way…"

"What?"

"…Um…Your clothes…"

"My clothes? What do you…"

Hiyori glanced down before turning a brilliant shade of red upon realizing that she was still wearing her pink kitty pajamas. She quickly jolted her head back up before angrily replying; "Of course I am! There's no way I'm letting Konoha-san see me like this!"

—

After the pair had breakfast, they decided to head out for the day. The sun shined brightly as the two made their way through the city, with Hiyori earnestly hoping to catch a glimpse of her favorite idol. Before long, the two grade schoolers decided to take a break in a local park. However, as Hiyori took a seat on a swing set, she was hit with a foreboding sense of deja vu. _This park…_

"Hiyori, is something wrong?"

"Huh? N-no…It's nothing."

"Oh…okay." Hibiya began to idly swing on his seat, taking a look at his surroundings. _Guess he's still getting used to all the sights in the city. He really_ is _just a country mouse…_ Hiyori smirked to herself and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Ah!"

Hiyori turned to Hibiya, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Wh-what is it?!"

"Oh, sorry. That cat just came out of nowhere, and it surprised me…"

"Cat?"

Hiyori's eyes widened as she followed Hibiya's gaze…to a familiar black cat. _It…It looks like the one from my dream…B-but, it could just be a coincidence! There are lots of black cats! Tons!_

"Hiyori? Oh, that's right! You like cats, right? You're probably itching to pet it right now! Here, I'll-"

"No!"

"What?"

"Don't…Don't go near it…please…"

"Um…okay?''

"Hey, Hibiya, I'm feeling tired. Let's go home for now."

Hibiya looked back at her quizzically, but simply nodded in agreement; "Okay, if that's what you want."

As the two made their way back home, Hiyori looked about her surroundings with fear and worry. _No trucks…No cars…._ It was then that she heard an audible snap. Hiyori looked up and her eyes widened in fear. Falling down at an incredible speed was a large, metallic pole. Hiyori quickly darted her eyes toward Hibiya, who was frozen in place beside her. She had to get him out of here! This time, when Hiyori willed her legs to move, they finally did, however…

" _ **Ahhhhhhhh!"**_

She wasn't fast enough.

Hibiya's screams rang loudly throughout the city. Hiyori could only stand and watch helplessly as the pole pierced through the brunet's small body, splattering blood across the pavement. _No…Not again…No! No! No! No!_

" **HIbiya!"**

Hiyori screamed helplessly, but no matter how loudly she yelled out his name, no matter how much she cried, the tattered body in front of her wouldn't breathe again. As a crowd gathered and paramedics came to assess the situation, through all the commotion, all Hiyori could think was-

 _I failed again._

 **Loop 3**

Hiyori awoke with a jolt, drenched in sweat and trembling uncontrollably. She quickly got out of bed and raced down the stairs two steps at a time.

"Hibiyaaaaa! Hibiyaaaaa!"

She reached the bottom of the steps, but the brunet was nowhere in sight. Hiyori felt her heart race as she anxiously scanned the room.

"Hiyori?"

She swiftly turned around to the sound of the voice. And there he stood, alive and unscathed. He stared at her questioningly as he slowly blinked out the sleep from his eyes. Hiyori took in the bright blue pajamas and messy bed hair and immediately came to the conclusion that he had just woken up. She breathed a sigh of relief before straightening herself; "Oh, good, you're up…Um…How are you feeling?"

Hibiya's eyes grew wide as a light blush tinged his cheeks; "F-fine! I slept pretty well! Wh-why do you ask?"

Hiyori looked away, ignoring the need to respond with one of her biting quips for once; "Nothing. Just making sure you're not getting overwhelmed by the city life."

"O-oh…I see…"

"A-anyway! How about we stay at home for today? I don't feel very well, and we should probably just take it easy for now…"

"Huh? Sure, that's fine with me."

Hiyori breathed a sigh of relief. If they stayed at home, then there was no way…She shook her head. _Full proof! This plan is full proof!_

Hibiya politely cleared his throat, drawing Hiyori's attention back to him. "So, since it's still a little early and we don't have anything planned anyway…Would it be alright if I went back to sleep?"

 _Sleep! Yes, no trucks, no poles! Nothing wrong with sleep!_

"Of course! I think I'll head back up, too."

Hibiya smiled gratefully, the first genuine smile Hiyori had seen him wear as opposed to all of those forced, awkward smile he'd usually flash her. It was actually kind of cute…Hiyori felt her face heat up. _Aaaaahhhh! What am I thinking! You already have Konoha-san, your mother raised you better than this!_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hiyori quickly followed the brunet up the steps. As the pair walked up, Hiyori paused, unable to shake an uneasy sense of foreboding. She looked up again, "Hey, Hibi-"

Hiyori was cut off as she heard a loud creak and a sharp cry escaped the brunet she had addressed. Before Hiyori could act, Hibiya had lost his footing and proceeded to stumble down the steps. Hiyori remained stock still, spreading her arms out in an attempt to at least cushion his landing. _These stairs aren't too tall. We'll be injured pretty badly, but not enough to die. It'll work out!_

But as if the world are playing some cruel joke against her, it didn't work out. There was an even louder creak, the sound of old wood giving out. Splinters spewed about, scraping Hibiya's bare feet. He let out a pained cry as he attempted to fight against gravity and regain his balance. But it was futile. The boy continued to stumble before he lost consciousness after receiving one too many hard hits against his head. Hiyori charged, foregoing her initial plan. She caught the boy before he fell through the entire flight of stairs. "Hibiya?"

She lifted his head up - and there it was. That same lifeless gaze from that first dream - that first nightmare. She had been too late.

 _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

 **Loop 10**

Hiyori jolted awake with a gasp. Wasting no time, she quickly jumped out of bed, dressed, and ran out of her room.

"Ah, Hiyori. Good mor- Waaah!"

Hiyori grabbed the brunet's arm, drag gin him with her. As they approached the steps, her grip on his arm tightened. They rushed down without any problems, but Hiyori knew better than to relax her guard. The pair rushed out of the house as Hibiya's exclamations and questions remain unanswered. Hiyori only had one goal in mind, and it was to get Hibiya to safety. She had to find a safe haven. Her house was out of the question, and she would never dream of going back to that park. The mall? No, that place was more of a haven for potential robberies. A school? Hiyori recalled the school her brother-in-law worked in, and she was sure it was currently open for summer classes, but-

" _Hiyori!"_

Hiyori quickly turned her head and nearly paused upon seeing Hibiya's pleading gaze to " _Please explain what the heck is going on."_ But she couldn't pause, not for one second, not with Hibiya's life on the line. They came upon a set of stairs, and Hiyori skidded to a stop. They could either cross the bridge, or cross the street. Hiyori weighted her options, but in the end, decided that crossing the street was more dangerous after recalling the first loop. So long as she held tightly to Hibiya's hand, she was sure things would turn out okay. She steeled herself, tightened her grip on Hibiya's arm, and carefully walked up the steps.

"Hiyori, wait!"

"Hibiya, I'm sorry for dragging you around like this, but I promise I'll explai-"

Hibiya wrenched his arm free before Hiyori could finish. HIyori quickly turned to face him, now more panicked than ever.

"Hibiya, what are y-"

"Hiyori, I don't know what's going on, but at the very least, could you tell me where we're headed."

Hiyori struggled for words, wondering if she should just lie about their destination. Or maybe she could just tell him about the loops? No, there was no way he'd believe her. And even if he did, there was a chance that the knowledge of his past deaths would deter him from moving forward. No, it would only make Hiyori's job harder. Hiyori slapped her cheeks with both hands hard, surprising her companion, before facing him with stubborn determination and grabbing hold of his arm again.

"W-wait! Hiyori! It's too tight!"

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!"

"No, but Hi-"

There was a dread that crept up behind them, and Hiyori was too scared to look back. But the scream that left Hibiya's mouth confirmed her fears. She turned around, and slowly, he fell from her reach again.

 **Loop 50**

Hiyori was tired. She was on the verge of giving up. As she sat up on her bed and stared up the clock's mocking face, she wondered if there would be any point in trying anymore. She wondered if this were some kind of sick comedy, if some sadist that enjoyed seeing the same twelve year old boy die horrific deaths had orchestrated every single time loop. Well, Hiyori wasn't going to let that sick sadist continue with his disgusting choice of entertainment. Kicking her feet off the bed, Hiyori quickly set out to get ready again. This time, for sure, they'd both make it out alive.

When Hiyori made it down the steps, expecting to hear Hibiya excitedly greet her like she always did, she'd found that her newfound determination from this morning had been for naught. Hibiya sat at the dining table, his head lying lifeless on his plate. Food poisoning. He'd died from food poisoning. Hiyori didn't know whether she should laugh, cry, or do both.

 **Loop ?**

Hiyori had lost count of how many times she'd repeated the day, of how many times she'd had to watch her friend die. And it was then that she realized why she had been trying so hard to save Hibiya. Because he was her _friend_ , probably her closest friend, and she laughed bitterly at herself for taking so long to come to that realization. She's not sure why, but this time, the loop starts at the same park where it all started. Hiyori ignores the black cat, instead opting to eye Hibiya from the corner of her eye out of concern.

 _I don't care how many loops I have to go through._ _I'm not letting him die. I'm not letting my_ friend _die!_

Without Hiyori realizing it, the cat had made its way towards her and was now nuzzling against her leg. It was then that Hiyori was struck with an idea. She shot up from her seat on the swing set, surprising Hibiya as he looked up at her in confusion. Hiyori turned towards him, flashed him a smile, then quickly set off after the cat.

"Hiyori, wait!"

But Hiyori refused to wait, not this time. As they approached the street, Hiyori heard the loud rumbling of the oncoming truck. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Hibiya desperately trying to reach her, tears streaming at the corner of his eyes. Hiyori turned around and smiled, glad that Hibiya would finally be able to live. But there was something…a haze appeared from behind him. And then Hiyori knew. Her eyes grew in panic _-_

And everything went black.


End file.
